


The Aftermath

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Maggie Greene - Freeform, Other, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: After Daryl escapes Negan, Jesus takes him back to Hilltop where he finally reunites with Maggie





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Write the reunion between Maggie and Daryl please please please
> 
> I'm super bummed they didn't show Maggie and Daryl reuniting. I feel like it was a missed opportunity. What do you guys think?

            Jesus hadn’t expected to see Daryl pulverizing a man’s head with a metal bar. Unfortunately, he had expected Daryl to be in the rough shape that he was. Negan has never been merciful and this was no different. And of course, Daryl’s grief and his guilt weighed heavily on his mind. Maggie and Sasha had told him everything that happened that night. But Daryl had to know that no one blamed him for what happened. But Daryl was quiet, his blue eyes empty and tired so Jesus wasn’t going to force him into conversation. Daryl needed a shower and a nice, comfy bed to sleep in for the next week. He looked like he’d been through Hell and back.

 

            Daryl had dozed off for a bit while Jesus drove them back to Hilltop. He looked like he was actually comfortable and at peace. He’d taken the flannel off and laid it over his body like a blanket. Jesus didn’t want to disturb him but they were reaching the front gates. He reached over and gently patted Daryl’s shoulder.

 

            “Hey,” he said softly, “We’re here. I didn’t wanna wake you. But you’ve got a bed waiting for you. Be more comfortable than this car anyway.”

 

            “Hm,” Daryl grunted, sitting up in his seat and tossing the flannel aside. Maggie had been keeping watch but she’d disappeared to open the gates before Daryl spotted her. Their upcoming reunion would certainly be awkward. Mostly for Daryl since Maggie would probably just be relieved that he was alright.

 

            The gates creaked and groaned as they slowly swung open. Daryl still didn’t notice Maggie standing there as Jesus drove in. As they drove through the gates, it became obvious that Daryl had seen Maggie as his body became rigid and he lowered his head to look at his feet. Maggie was close to tears when she laid eyes on him but he wouldn’t acknowledge her.

 

            “Jesus,” Maggie said as he got out of the car, “You brought Daryl back. Is he okay?”

 

            “Well, he’s alive,” Jesus said, “Some cuts and bruises but otherwise in good shape.”

 

            Maggie glanced at Daryl still frozen in the passenger side of the car, “He won’t even look at me.”

 

            “We should all give him some space for a little while,” Jesus replied, “He’s been through a lot these past few days. Who know what Negan put him through.”

 

            Maggie sighed, “You’re right.”

 

            Jesus approached Daryl’s side of the car and opened the door, “Come on, I have a room you can stay in. I’ll bring you some clean clothes later after you’ve gotten some sleep.”

 

            Daryl glanced at Jesus out of the corner of his eye, “Sure.”

 

            Jesus looked over at Maggie, then Daryl, then back at Maggie again, “Hey, Maggie, why don’t you take Daryl to his room?”

 

            Maggie perked up but Daryl just tensed even more. She nodded as she came towards the two of them, “Sure, I’d be happy to.”

 

            “I would do it but I’ve gotta find some clothes that’ll fit him,” Jesus said. He patted Daryl’s back which earned him a blue eyed glare, “I’ll see you two later, alright?”

 

            Jesus walked off, taking Enid with him. Enid’s presence was certainly a surprise to Daryl but he wasn’t too focused on that right now. He just wanted to get away from Maggie and everyone else as soon as he could. Maggie adjusted her cap on her head as she led him away from the gates.

 

            “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said, “I was really worried about you. At least they took care of your gunshot wound. I could look at that for you if you want.”

 

            “No,” Daryl retorted, “I’m good.”

 

            Maggie nodded, “I’ll have Jesus bring you some bandages then. Just so you can change them when you need to. But you know you’re safe here, right?”

 

            Daryl didn’t say anything and it broke Maggie’s heart to see him so low. She brought him towards the bungalows and took him into one of the empty ones. Sheets, blankets, and pillowcases were folded neatly on top of the bed so she hurried to get the bed made, knowing Daryl would just toss those things aside and go to sleep without them, “We’ve been makin’ some changes around here. Gonna start growin’ crops.”

 

            “Hm,” Daryl grunted, standing completely still by the door, his arms folded across his chest. She tucked the sheets under the mattress, sliding her hands back and forth a bit to smooth it all out. Laying the blankets down, she turned to him, “If you wanna help me, you’re welcome to.”

 

            Daryl shrugged, still giving Maggie nothing. Maggie finished up with the pillows and laid them on the bed. She stepped away from the freshly made bed and offered him a smile he didn’t return, “I’ll bring dinner by later. You must be hungry.”

 

            “I could eat,” he muttered.

 

            “Good,” she said, “I’ll be back in a few minutes with some food.”

 

            Daryl nodded and Maggie opened the door, prepared to leave. She paused, looking at Daryl over her shoulder. He had such a tough exterior but he still looked so broken and empty, like a cracked china doll. She never had any anger towards him, she’d been even more torn up when Negan took him away after he’d killed Glenn. She never once blamed him for Glenn’s murder. But she knew Daryl would never listen to her, not now anyway.

 

            _Screw it._ Maggie whipped her body around and wrapped Daryl up in a tight hug even though she knew he wouldn’t hug her back. As expected, his body tensed and he turned away from her. But she didn’t care, she was just happy to see him.

 

            “We’re glad to have you back, Daryl,” she said, “Everything will work out one way or another. Negan won’t get away with what he’s done.”

 

            Daryl pulled away at that remark and sat down at the little table, turning his chair away from her. He still felt more shame than anyone could possibly understand. How could Maggie be so happy to see him after what he’d done? He had such self-loathing he couldn’t stand being hugged by her. He didn’t deserve it.

 

            Maggie sighed heavily and blinked away her tears, “Well, get some rest. I’ll see you later, Daryl.”

 

            After Maggie left, Daryl managed to get a small nap in before he was woken up by Jesus coming in with some clean clothes draped over his arm and a plate of food in his other hand. Daryl didn’t even care what it was. It was warm, and it smelled better than the dog food he’d been given for the past several days. He hopped out of bed and eagerly started eating, not even bothering with a fork.

 

            “Did Negan starve you?” Jesus inquired. Daryl shook his head as he ate and Jesus set the pile of clothes down on the counter, “Well, if you want more, there’s plenty. Don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

            “Nah,” Daryl said, “I’m good here.”

 

            Jesus leaned against the counter, crossing his arms, “You can’t hide from Maggie in here forever, Daryl. She really wants to see you.”

 

            “What about that space you told her I needed?” Daryl snapped, “Was that just something you wanted to say in front of me but you were really just full of shit?”

 

            “No, it wasn’t,” Jesus replied calmly, “She’s giving you that space now. But you know she’s not mad at you.”

 

            “How the fuck would you know?” Daryl grumbled, “You ain’t in her head.”

 

            “If she had any hostility towards you, she wouldn’t have put so much effort into getting you to talk to her,” Jesus shot back, “She wouldn’t give a shit about your well being. But she does. She doesn’t blame you for what happened and neither do I. No one does.”

 

            “You weren’t there!” Daryl shouted, shoving the empty plate away, “You didn’t see what I did! What got Glenn killed!”

 

            “Maggie told me what happened,” Jesus said, “Negan was looking for any excuse to do what he did. He wanted someone to crack.”

 

            “Yeah, fell right into it and got Glenn killed,” Daryl murmured, sinking back into his chair, “Just go.”

 

            “Alright, I’ll go,” Jesus said, “And I know it’s hard. We’re our own worst enemies after all. I know it’s too hard to listen to me or to Maggie. But you really need to try and understand that none of this was your fault.”

 

            “Go,” Daryl said again. Jesus gave Daryl a nod and left Daryl alone in his little bungalow, alone and aching. It didn’t matter what anyone said. Not what Jesus said, not what Maggie said. Daryl deserved every bit of this pain he felt. He didn’t deserve Maggie’s forgiveness or her friendship. Every time she looked at him, he got another image in his head of Glenn getting his skull bashed in. He remembered the last thing Glenn had said to Maggie, the look of complete devastation on her face. And it all could’ve been easily avoided. And yet she wasn’t mad at him? She didn’t blame him? That just wasn’t possible. Daryl could never forgive himself for it and seeing Maggie at Glenn’s grave every morning certainly made him feel worse. And he deserved that. He forced himself to see that. Maggie deserved better than this.


End file.
